Payback
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Moments later she was blindfolded with her own black silk scarf. The very one she had me blindfolded with months ago...Sequel to my story 'sweet torture'...GAbby...
1. Note

ATTENTION, ATTENTION Please!

I NEED YOU!...Yeah you… don't look so scared, I won't bite, maybe nibble a little, on second thought I'll save that for Gibbs…anyway

I want to try something… and I need you guys to help me…

Just send me a line of your favorite song (maybe with title and band) and a NCIS character (or characters)

I want to try to write a decent drabble with your sent request

Allowed are five requests max.

Sent me a PM with your requests … or questions…

Now to the actual story…

HUGS to all

ELA


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do I really have to state the obvious... alright yada yada...bla bla...not mine...bla...

A huge thank to ncislove for taking time to beta my mess ^^

Rated: Gibbs and Abby alone time = adult = M ^^

Read and Review...!

* * *

**Payback**

It had been nine and a half months since I had been tied to my bed.

Slowly I came to the conclusion that Abs had forgotten about the open payback from me.

Well not forgotten, but she wasn't expecting it, which was exactly what I had in mind when I decided to wait this long to pay her back, plus this way I had time to think about what exactly I was going to do to her.

Well not that I hadn't enjoyed my erotic captivity by my girl, on the contrary it had been very, very enjoyable.

Hell I had enjoyed myself like I hadn't in years.

Now it was time Abby felt the same excitement I had when I had been captured by her.

The plan was ready; I was ready, now I just needed the perfect day, or better night to do it.

And the perfect night, I decided, was tonight; Friday, with a whole weekend off to follow.

The team was gone, only Abby and I were left, finishing the rest of the paperwork form the past week.

My mind couldn't be farer away from paperwork than it was. I was focused on the silky scarf and the handcuffs in the top drawer of my desk.

„What the hell?" I closed the file, took the items out of the drawer and made my way to the rear elevator.

The paperwork would and could wait till Monday.

I couldn't.

When I left the cubicle I could hear her music blaring from the lab. Stepping in, I made sure that the neatly folded scarf wasn't visible, hidden under my jacket, held in place by my belt. The cuffs were at their usual place nothing to raise her suspicion.

„Abs." My voice was loud enough to be heard over the newest CD of her favorite band.

With a smile on her face she looked up from the task at her hands.

„Ready to go?"

She nodded toward me, the smile still in place.

I watched her shut her babies down, switch off the music and turn to grab her belongings which she found in my hands.

We weren't hiding our relationship, not anymore, but we weren't exactly affectionate at work either so she was more that surprised when I used the emergency switch to stop the elevator between two floors. A total no go during office hours. I had made that clear when she tried it once.

Big green eyes followed my every move as I took a step toward her pressing her against the cold metal wall behind her back.

I knew she could easily see the predatory glint in my eyes as I captured her lips roughly.

She moaned into my mouth, moving her hands into my hair holding me in place.

I kissed her until my lungs screamed for air.

„Do you trust me?" We were both panting for air while I asked the question.

She looked at me confused and nodded.

„Then do as I say." I took a step back.

„Stretch out your hands."

She did, only to look from my hands, to my eyes and back to my hands. Curiosity written all over her face as she stared at the handcuffs and the scarf.

Her heartbeat increased, I could hear it I could even see it as the pulsating of her carotid artery started to pick up speed.

There are three possible reasons for a visible reaction like this.

One, lying.

Two, fear.

Three, arousal.

I could exclude lying from the start.

Fear, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the reason either.

That left arousal, which I would bet my money on.

With a lopsided smile a closed the cuffs around her wrists, making sure the metal wouldn't hurt her soft skin.

I bent down and pecked her lips before I brought my lips to her ear and whispered.

„Turn around."

She did, no questions asked.

Before I did anything else I freed her hair from the ties that held her pigtails in place.

Moments later she was blindfolded with her own black silk scarf. The very one she had me blindfolded with months ago.

Turning her around I stepped closer, bringing my lips to her ear again.

Before I spoke up once more, I sucked softly at her earlobe. „Are you worried?"

„No." Her voice was barely audible.

Grinning to myself I let the elevator bring us to the level of the parking area, where my car was parked.

Abby probably expected that we would drive to our house, but the drive would take a little longer than that.

I intended to fulfill her desire she had told me about years ago, which offered me now the perfect opportunity for payback.

tbc...

Now be a good reader and hit the button and tell me what you think so far :)


	3. Chapter 2

Without further ado :

* * *

One time, long before we were officially an item, she had told me that she wanted to be brought to a lonely island were she wanted to get pleasured in any way that she liked.

Well I couldn't bring her to any lonely island which never before was seen from another human being, but I know a little place you could rent an island for a weekend.

It was just a lake with a few islands all with a small cabin on it.

It was the closest thing to a real lonely island adventure.

Once she would be over the shock she would enjoy herself. I was sure about that.

When we both were seated in my car and Abby was safely buckled up, I let the engine roar to life.

Not able to suppress a little teasing, I spoke up again.

„You might want to make yourself comfortable, get rid of your shoes, sit back relax, or take a nap, we're going to be on the road for a while."

A noise left her lips which sounded awfully lot like a groan, followed by an annoyed sounding „Gibbs":

„Yes." I was proud of my sweetly sounding voice.

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get told, but asked nonetheless.

„Where are we going?"

Stopping at the stop sign, I leant towards her, kissing the corner of her pouting lips and answered softly. „Payback is a bitch."

With that I drove off again, towards our destination.

„You're killing me," she sighed.

I grinned unable to stop myself from doing so.

„Nope, that isn't my plan, don't worry."

Reading her posture with every glance sideways, I could tell she wouldn't sleep.

With a smile on my lips an idea struck me. An idea that would keep us, okay me, entertained.

Glancing to her torture device of the day, her mind-blowing short skirt I let my hand wander to her thigh. During her squirming the clothing item had wandered upwards all the way to her panty.

I slowed the car down, checked if another car was somewhere in the area and finally moved my hand to the skin of her thigh.

Barely touching her skin, I let my fingertips travel upwards until a soft moan left her lips.

„Jethro." Her voice was breathless.

„hm?" I knew she hated me right now.

„Don't stop."

„Don't stop what?" I asked innocently.

„What you did right now."

I smiled.

„Well, well here are the rules." I said and Abby groaned again.

„Whenever a noise leaves you lips, I stop doing whatever my fingers do."

„But Gibbs." She was getting frustrated.

„Hun, after all this is supposed to be Payback."

„Right." She let herself fall back into the seat.

Taking up speed I decided she would have to wait for the next touch a little while longer.

* * *

What's the verdict...? Don't be shy...and let me know :)


	4. Chapter 3

last part:

* * *

Her constant movements showed how impatient she was. From time to time the soft thrumming sound of touching metal became audible as she let her fingers travel under the cuffs to check her skin or to just have to do something, I wasn't sure about that. The cuffs per se couldn't cause irritation of her skin, they were barely closed in fact she probably could just slip them off if she wanted to.

She didn't, so I guess she was in for the fun.

45 minutes had passed since my fingers had their first journey on her thigh.

45 minutes in which I was growing impatient as well. My pants were long past comfortable, caused by the sight next to me, the noise she made, my imagination running wild or the anticipation of what I knew would come.

Maybe a change in strategy was in order.

While I drove on in search of a rather remote parking area, I let my fingertips move upwards over her thigh to the lacy piece of fabric she calls underwear, not that I'm complaining.

She bit her lip, suppressing the urge to moan, while I found what I was looking for, a nicely hidden parking spot.

With a smile I stopped my teasing again. „Get out of your panties."

She would be busy with that for a minute so I could concentrate on parking the car

When the car was parked and I glanced back to her, her panties were laying on the ground in front of the seat. Luckily she couldn't see my grin.

„You seem a bit eager Abs. What are your expectations?"

Not sure if she was allowed to speak she turned her head towards me.

The silky scarf still in place, she waited.

„Answer" I said softly, getting quietly rid of my jacket.

„There is only one thing I expect from you," her voice was throaty, heavy with lust. „By the end of the night I want to scream your name in bliss."

I groaned, feeling the pulsating in my lower body parts increase.

„Damn it Abs, this was supposed to be your payback."

„Trust me Jethro" she said. „It is!"

I sighed. „Stretch out your arms."

My Goth did as I said. Only a moment later one wrist was freed of the metal bracelet.

„Now turn your back toward your door and let me guide your leg where I want it."

She willingly followed my orders.

With tender fingers I guided her leg to my seat, which I had moved as far back as it was possible, turning my upper body towards her, bending down and kissing my way up her thigh.

This wasn't doing anything for my back and I was sure Abs probably had more comfortable positions in her life than that moment.

But somehow I believe we both couldn't care less.

My tongue found its destination, which Abby very noisily commented.

Her hand found my hair and held me in place while I continued with the movements of my tongue.

She moaned a „Please."

I sat up pulled her on top of me while I freed her eyes.

Lips found each other as did her hands found my belt buckle, and what was hidden behind it.

„Jesus, Abs."

I let my tongue trace a line at her neck while her hand moved into my pants.

„Promising" Her voice was teasing and I couldn't help myself as I grinned against her skin.

„You think" Sounding teasingly myself.

It didn't take much longer till she took what she wanted in her own hands, so to speak.

To be honest, I don't have a clue, how she always manages to get rid of my clothes without me noticing it.

On the other hand, it was not too surprising. As soon as her lips were on mine my mind went blank and my body switched to autopilot.

That happened usually when my mind and body were already in overdrive.

Not before I felt her muscles working around my member I realised that she indeed took what she wanted.

„Abs, my Abs." She grinned against the skin of my neck while she was kissing and nibbling her way from my throat to my ear.

I let my hand wander under her skirt to the place where our bodies were joined.

On the way, I let me fingernails scratch up her inner thighs.

Moans left her lips with every added cm and when my thumb reached its destination she bit down on the skin of my neck, hard.

I groaned and another wave of want rushed down towards my middle.

Trying to concentrate on the 'task at thumb' was difficult, not least caused by her more and more erratic movements and the clenching muscles around me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer but Abby seemed to have the same problem.

My lips were seeking hers as she moved faster up and down my length.

Everything happened in a matter of a nanosecond. Our lips met and my thumb stroke one last time over the bundle of nerves while our bodies met in mid-push.

Screaming, she let the wave take her away, taking me with her.

If anyone would have passed my car a little while later, all he or she would have seen, was a bundle of limbs resting on the driver seat of the car.

It seemed that we both passed out for a moment.

About fifteen minutes later I felt her stir. For the last couple of minutes I had held her in my arms softly stroking along her spine under her shirt.

„You know;" her voice was soft, „it is the first time in over 12 month in which we barely took cloths off."

I kissed her neck before answering. „Someone was eager to get what she wanted."

She laughed softly. „It all your fault."

Reluctantly she pulled away and moved towards her seat again.

„Tell me where are we going?"

„That my Abs, is still a surprise." I answered while I cleaned myself a little and closed my pants again.

After a peck on her pouting lips I started the car and went back to the street which would soon bring us to our destination.

The best part of it was that we still had a whole weekend for ourselves, alone!

…

Fin

* * *

That it's it for a little while... hit the button and tell me what you think... might give my muse some fuel for the next one...

As for the challenge mentioned earlier. keep the requests coming :)

Hugs to all Ela


End file.
